


Silver Sheen

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Series: Within the Goddess' Watchful Eyes [10]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Author has a rain fetish, F/M, Hylian/Zora Relations, Light Angst, Outdoor Sex, Smut, The Mipha pairing is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: At the beheast of her King and Prince, the chief secretary provides Link with a new set of arms…as well as some relief.





	Silver Sheen

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start, let me say this clearly and bluntly; Sidon is NOT an option in this series. He’ll be a supporting character and a pretty notable one at that, but he’s not going to be the focus, and he’s certainly not going to be getting with Link. If that bothers you, I direct you to the 300+ fics of Link/Sidon that are mounting on this site alone…

“Where in Jabu Jabu’s name did they put that bow?” the chief secretary huffed as she sifted through the various crates and pots of the storage room. Behind her, Link was deftly testing the weight of his new Silver Sword, appreciating the lightness of the ornate blade. On his back was an equally new Silver Shield, gleaming with the luminous light of the Domain. Outside the tower, the cursed storm of Vah Ruta continued to pour down, washing out the world in a misty haze.

 

After Nayru only knows how long, he’d finally made it to Zora’s Domain. Accompanied and hindered by his most consistent companion, it had taken nearly five days to get through the damn trail. It didn’t help when the constant clouds obscured the Blood Moon restoring the Lizafos that he had just put down. He could still feel the tingling in his molars… in hindsight wearing his Soldier’s Armor might not have been the best call. Still, he’d finally made it to a…split welcome between the adults that knew him fondly and the elders that hated his guts.

 

Sadly, his arrival was long after the sun had set, and the King was resting by the time Link made it to palace. Instead, Prince Sidon had directed him to their chief secretary, who would present him with new equipment to make up for the loss of all his gear in the long journey through rain-soaked hell. After that he’d be free to stay at the Seabed Inn until the morning. Hence why the two were alone in the open tower that contained the various supplies of the Domain.

 

“Oh please don’t tell me it fell. Who knows where it could end up down there?!” Laflat sighed in frustration. Reluctantly, she turned to the Hylian that was an honored guest of Prince Sidon and bowed. “My apologies Sir. Link. It would seem the Silver Bow is not here. I’d ask Dento about making a new one, but I fear that he’s been rather…uncooperative, about crafting arms for Hylians.” She timidly explained. The Hylian merely nodded at her, understanding the current attitude and tensions that were mounting to a head. Still, he couldn’t help but avert his gaze from her pleading eyes.

 

To be frank, being referred to as ‘Sir. Link’ was an uncomfortable experience. For so long he’d had only the words of a dead king, a handful of Shiekah elders, and the flashes of the past to denote him as a true Knight of the old kingdom. To everyone else he was anything from a vagabond, a descendent of the champions, and everything between… oh, and there was the growing number of the fairer sex that saw him as something desirable. But besides being shown genuine admiration this was also the first time he’d gotten the feeling that whoever he was, he had FAILED.

 

Link wasn’t one to cry; there was no point in shedding tears for the crap he’d endured the past few months. At most he’d get irate in the face of whatever upstart was belittling him, knowing that there was a good chance he’d be likely to save their ass a few hours or days later. But even then, they meant nothing to him; names, faces, attitudes, he’d just keep trudging along and save himself for the denizens that were more receptive and welcoming. But the elder Zoras…they knew him.

 

Whatever sins of the past he’d done, he was out of the loop. He could piece together that his mistakes had cost the Zora their beloved princess, but little after that. He’d seen the innkeeper that excitedly called him ‘Linny’, followed by a sullen elder that was busy shocking himself in some brazen attempt to be courageous. What was the courage in foolishly killing yourself as opposed to finding a solution that wouldn’t end in certain death? Sure he’d gladly scour the land and stand in the face of Talus or Hinox, but he wasn’t stupid enough to grab a sword’s blade to toughen his skin.

 

Still, the fact remained for every adult that would greet him warmly; there was an elder that spat at his presence. But in the end they were all the same words; directed at a man that he could not rightfully claim to be. He was so caught up in his thoughts and brooding he didn’t even notice that the Zora woman had turned back to face him after attempting another go over the store room to no results.

 

Laflat saw the sullen look in the Hylian’s eyes and continued to prostrate herself for the good of the Domain. “Please Sir. Link. Do not think unkindly of our elders. Their pain is a long one, and seeing you a…after 100 years is certainly opening old wounds.” Laflat implored, her tone a mixture of practiced diplomacy and panicked submission. She could only begin to imagine the possibility of their guest bowing out from helping her people thanks to the stubborn, bull-headed antics of the elders. Not for the fourth time she cursed herself for directing him to speak to the elders about the history of the Domain and its plight. If she hadn’t, perhaps this could’ve all gone so much smoother.

 

_‘Alive.’_ The word that the flustered secretary tried to circumvent. Link wasn’t naïve or blind; he could see the looks of scorn and disgust that those geezers threw his way. They hated him. They hated that he lived while Mipha died. Seeing him walk around with a sense of confusion and wonder - _‘And who wouldn’t? Zora’s Domain was truly an impressive place to behold.’_ \- must rile those shriveled minnows like nothing else had done in a hundred years.

 

Well to hell with them. Whatever he was 100 years ago wasn’t who he is now. Oh sure he’d gotten the flashes of insight from finding the origins of Zelda’s scrapbook. West Necluda ,Lake Kolomo, the Ancient Columns, Irch Plain, Sanidin Park. The memoires he’d relived in those places were enlightening and made him gradually understand the legacy he’d lived a century prior… a legacy he doubted he could live up to now.

 

He’d seen the memories through different eyes: the eyes of the Knight. All the while Link felt a… disconnect between what he saw and what it would mean. Obviously a part of it had to do with not finding these memories in order, hence why Zelda went from confiding her fears to hating the knight’s guts in the flashes. All of those visions weren’t him; they featured the Princess and her Knight. A Knight stood for a code of honor and the crown and banner… not a madman scrambling through the wilds trying to live to his next fuck. Not one that forgot the face of his comrades and friends…

 

Mipha…he could almost recall her from the descriptions of the other Zoras. Her crimson tone, gentle eyes… but that was all. He knew she was important to them; he KNEW she was important to HIM. But despite seeing her likeness carved into the courtyard, her face wasn’t one that he could directly recall. When he envisioned her, he couldn’t see the way she’d carry herself, or what tone she’d take when speaking. For now all she was to him was the statue; tangible and detailed, but lacking in life or context.

 

“Oh! I know where it must be; in this crate. Sir Link, would you aid me in moving this?” his guide’s words snapped him out of his funk. She’d turned her attention back to the duo of pots that were sitting next to the crates, and clearly had the intention to move them. Shaking his head clear, Link smiled and lifted the other pot, placing it on the opposite end of the room. After repeating his action, the space between the western wall and the crate was clear.

 

“Thank you. Allow me to retrieve it.” Laflat requested as she propped open the lid of the crate and leaned in, sifting through the food and arrows to see if she could find the elusive bow. Link watched her bent over form and had to suppress a shudder that passed through his body at the enticing sight.

 

There was another difference between Zora and Rito or the other races he’d encountered; the aquatic folk seemed to forsake the concept of clothing. True, he’d seen a few that wear armor or other small trinkets like belts or cuffs. Hell, Laflat herself wore a simple silver headdress bearing the Zoran symbol across her back headfin and a thin blue cord across her torso that denoted her employ to the royal family. But anything else that would protect modesty was left to biological functions…meaning that at this moment Link was staring at the crimson-toned ass of the Zoran secretary as she wiggled and fidgeted behind the crate. And as she bent further to ruffle through the contents, he could just make out the thin slit of her pussy.

 

The sight of a thin, bald vagina was enough to stir his loins. days of trudging through the swamps, followed by over a week in the perpetual rainstorm caused by Vah Ruta had left him starving for the fairer sex. He couldn’t deny that despite how different the Zora looked compared to Hylians or Rito, there was something alluring about the sight of the sea-dwelling race. The way their smooth skin repelled water as they leapt up waterfalls, the slight ripple of taught muscles with every step they took, and even how slim and compact the bodies of the Zora women were. He’d been too caught on adrenaline and wonder to appreciate their nubile bodies, but now that he was wound down; here in this lonely tower with only an alluring piece of ass… well, he was regretting his lapse of logic in sealing back up his underwear.

 

Laflat huffed in frustration as she let the lid fall back into place and turned back to her guest. “Ugh, not there either. I’m afraid I don’t…know…where…” her words were lost as she beheld the growing erection or the abashed look on Link’s face. Instantly her hand flew to her face, hoping to conceal the growing tinge on her cheeks. Link merely sighed and prepared for the worst; no point in trying to sputter excuses when there were only two possible outcomes awaiting him.

 

“Sir. Link…do you require m-my services?” she asked as her hands came together at her front. The latter one it was. Still, he had the courtesy to show a sense of shock at her words. Oh sure this was far, FAR from his first romp, but the way she was carrying herself made it seem like this was less of an itch and more of an… obligation, of sorts. Laflat took his silence and his look of confusion as hesitance and pressed further, leaning into him and thrusting out her smooth-yet enticingly defined chest.

 

“Please, Sir. Link. As the personal hand of King Dorephan I am… well versed in the duties and obligations to foreign dignitaries and honored guests. It would be my pleasure to… relieve your stress.” She insisted as she glanced around for any other Zora out at this unpleasant hour. Tula had stopped her skipping; Gruve had taken his diving fixation to the opposite end of the Domain, and the guards were more focused on protecting the top of the palace than the base of its stairs. Once she was certain that they were well enough alone, she kneeled down and began to unfasten the knots on his drawers, all the while trying to fight the feelings of anxiety and apprehension that was building within her.

 

It wasn’t a lie; she’d read how the previous Secretaries and Chamberlains would act as hosts and hostesses to the guests of the Domain. The fact that these actions had not been performed in over 100 years and had fallen out of practice after the Reformation of Unions was left unsaid, as was her status as a deflowered single maiden. No the only thing that mattered was her taking responsibility for the Hylian man in front of her, and as she undid his trousers and pulled them down to his ankles, she became more and more convinced she’d made the right choice.

 

“ Please allow me to prepare you, Sir. Link.” She explained as her cool long fingers gripped his hardening dick. Understandably, he was smaller than a Zoran male, but compensated with girth and texture. She didn’t really bother guessing his exact length; it was irrelevant to her or her interests. No her focus would instead be on relieving the weary traveler of his baggage. To aid her in this, she dislodged her elongated tongue and brought it to his tip, leaving a slippery trail as she circled the head.

 

Zora teeth were as sharp as the Gyorgs they often hunted; a solid wall of jagged cartilage that could tear flesh apart and splinter bone. Although, her tongue was a few inches longer than a Hylian’s and could more than adequately lubricate his cock without risking the sensitive member entering her mouth. She wasn’t…gifted with the Zora gums that could make her a must-have or properly pleasure a mate with just her mouth, so her tongue would have to do. Luckily for her, the slippery sensations of her fingers and her tongue were more than sufficient for Link, especially after it being nearly two weeks since Kakariko Village.

 

It was rare for Link to get just a hand job; usually there’d be some inevitable lip service mixed in before or during the act. Still after seeing the teeth that the Zora’s had, perhaps a change of pace wouldn’t be bad. And besides, the way her slippery fingers played across his rock-solid dick could’ve easily been more tongues if he didn’t know any better. And her actual tongue being able to complete a full circle around his totem could’ve easily been the seal of lips. Once a few of those wandering digits made its way to his swollen nuts…

 

Laflat squeaked in shock as the dick erupted above her. She’d worked her tongue down to the base and watched as her charge sprayed his seed straight into the air. The royal secretary flinched as ropes of cum landed on her face and chest. Nothing that a minute outside wouldn’t wash away, but getting clean was really the furthest things from her mind at the moment. Gingerly, she released her hands from his cock as the streams sputtered to a trickle.

 

While Link leaned back on the column to catch his breath, the Zora secretary brought her sticky hands up to her face. Gingerly, she brought a pair of fingers to her lips and sucked the semen off her digits. She… she didn’t hate the taste, but it was hardly one that she was relishing. Still, it had a certain tinge to it that made further samples no less intolerable.

 

Not knowing her lukewarm reception, Link watched as she cleaned her hands before starting to remove the excess from her face. What her tongue couldn’t reach _‘By Nayru her tongue could stretch’_ ; her fingers scooped off and brought it to her mouth. Once she was done, her face was modestly clean, leaving only a few streaks and stains on her chest and forehead.

 

“I trust that would be sufficient Sir… Sir Link?” Laflat asked, stunned to see that his cock was still hard and ready to bear. “I-I see. Permit me to offer you further comfort, Sir Link.” The secretary requested as she raised from her knees and turned to present herself.

 

The role of Secretary or Chamberlain was a position held for life; a life that often did not leave time for rearing a family or even caring for a mate. Despite having lost her red river, the bachelorette had made no progress to courting a prospective husband. Still, she’d be equally remiss to turn down the opportunity to ease the tensions that her role entailed, especially for a Hylian that seemed to be by all means adequate.

 

Despite how eager he was to engage the Zora, the pragmatic section of his mind bid that he consider the circumstances of their physiology. Despite his generous package, he’d barely make any impact into her. Perhaps if she was leaning forward, but then again they were pressed for space as it was. So instead he opted to take her from the front, and gripped her arms to twist her to face him again. She was briefly surprised at his actions before glancing down at the head of his cock already pressing against her entrance.

 

“Is-is this what you wish, Sir. Link?” she asked as she looked down to the blond Hylian, prompting him to nod. “Very well. I-I have no barrier anymore. Please feel free to treat me as you wish.” She implored as she awaited his penetration. Between his erection and her naturally lubricated quim, it was a smooth entry into her needy core.

 

With her back to the wooden crate, Link pushed his way further into her sealed lips. Laflat brought her hands in front of her mouth to hide the moans that threatened to escape at his actions. The way his cock stretched her out made her webbed toes curl. It didn’t matter that he couldn’t reach quite as deep into her longer channel, not when she could revel in the sensation of being stuffed like no other appendage could do. But before she could even adjust, her earlier declaration came back to haunt her as Link started ramming into her with concentrated force.

 

By Nayru’s Tits she was TIGHT; only the likes of Prima or Rola’s taut asses could compare to the constrictive force of Laflat’s cunt. To add to his pleasure, her channel was gushing and practically sucked in his dick every time he thrust into her. If this was the standard of what he could expect from the women of the Zora race, he could safely say he wouldn’t be dreading the inevitable experience. Maybe that young Zora knight that stood vigil over the entrance to the Domain, or the little scarlet cutie that hollered from the shops?

 

Laflat shakily raised one of her arms to prop along the top of the crate, keeping her other hand firmly planted in front of her mouth. The way that Link pounded into her sent shockwaves through her body, causing her to require the extra support less she end up sliding off the crate. If she wasn’t currently drunk on pleasure, she might be concerned of how the wooden box was being pushed back into its empty duplicate thanks to the force of their actions. Thankfully, she was too far gone to waste time on such matters.

 

The Hylian brought his hands up to grip her hips, keeping her from moving too much as he continued to plow her slick little domain. Feeling him hold her in place, she brought her legs around his waist in a loose lock; just enough to hold her, but not enough to ruin their rhythm. One particularly aggressive push nearly sent her head flying back into the lid of the crate. She ultimately brought her muffling hand to bear around the back of Link’s neck in an attempt to ground herself; sacrificing her silence for a chance at more pleasure.

 

Luckily for the duo, the weather had turned in their favor. At some point the storm had picked up ferocity thanks to a natural thundershower mixing into the valley. Vah Ruta’s cry could be heard followed by the roar of thunder. While it was a concerning sound, the people of the Domain were also used to their guardian’s lamented wails and tried their best to return to sleep. Still, it served as the perfect distraction for Laflat to let out her own blissful wails.

 

They could no longer hear the sounds of the harsh rain or even the echoes of Ruta from his prison in the Reservoir. No all they could hear was the grunts and moans of each other as their flesh erotically slapped together. Occasionally the rain would blow into their little haven and spray the two, washing their sweating bodies…well his body, hers didn’t have any form of perspiration on her smooth crimson skin or even her white scales. Nayru’s Tits, the way it made her body drove him mad!

 

As she slowly adjusted to the harsher rhythm they had taken since he’d taken the reins, her mind briefly flickered back. With her wits briefly restored, she started to put in more of an effort to match her partner’s sexual frenzy. More desperately, she was trying to get him to reach further into her slick tunnel to the bundle of nerves that would drive her wild. It was a difficult spot to reach and one that she had only hit once, but by Jabu Jabu did it make her go WILD.

 

Link wasn’t sure what his attendant’s plan was, only that she was desperately trying to get more of his manhood buried into her fishy quim. As she grinded further into him, the Hylian noted how her once-slick channel got more ridged, as if he was running his cock along hardened bristles. On a whim he started to experiment with nudging his thrusts, rubbing his crown against the gaps to see how they would react to his movements. As he pushed further in to the grooves near the entrance of her womb, he felt a small bundle of nerves nestled between the last two ridges.

 

That was it! Laflat screamed as her legs locked around Link’s hips, not even caring that her voice would carry throughout the Domain. Or it would have, if not for Ruta’s own roar drowning out her sexual scream. Her voice gave out fairly quickly, leaving her to twitch and writhe in bliss as rope after rope of spunk shot into her body. The sensation of the Hylian’s milky seed sloshing in her made her sigh in pleasure. The Zora brought her hands around Link’s back, holding them close as they rode out their mutual climax.

 

Link unleashed weeks of pent up cum into the convulsing Zora, enjoying the sensation of her slick fingers desperately trying to cling to his back. The way her cold body would rub against his left him with a plethora of goose bumps in addition to the perspiration he was constantly releasing. He faintly noticed the sensation of the fish-woman’s own juices escaping her sealed lips, dripping onto his scrotum. As they rode out their orgasms, he felt her legs release his hips; finally letting him pull out of her as a last rope of spunk stained her stomach.

 

“S-Sir. Link. I trust this was… did you… ah.” Laflat panted as she tired to collect herself. Call it professionalism that kept her from debasing herself further, but the way she tried to control herself after the earth-shattering sensations she’d just received. Still, despite her inability to form a complete sentence, her answer came in the form of Link reaching up to lock her lips in a brief tender kiss. He could distinctly taste the salty remnants of his discharge, but thankfully it had been diluted thanks to the rain that had drenched them every time the wind blew into the storeroom. With no intention of risking her razor walls, he broke the lip lock and pulled back, letting the secretary sigh in disappointment at his absence.

 

“…If that will be all, the Seabed Inn would be happy to accommodate you. Tomorrow will be a strenuous day I’m sure.” She muttered as she looked away, the reddening of her cheeks threatening to match her crimson scales. The Hylian nodded and after reshuffling his clothes, proceeded to make his way to the stairs down to the center section of the Domain. Now that she was alone, Laflat allowed her body to slide to the ground as she contemplated the circumstances that just happened.

 

She’d needed that; after three years of only her fingers or coral as an aid, she’d been happy to receive the touch of a man, even one that was little more than a stranger. Oh sure he was well known in the Domain, but to her he was a newcomer that had wearily made the risky journey to her home. Speaking of, By Jabu Jabu she was exhausted.

 

She’d inform Captain Bazz that she’d be taking tomorrow off. Somehow she felt that King Dorephan and Prince Sidon would understand. She’d seen the dawning look on the Prince’s face once his father suggested she lead the Hylian to his new arsenal upon arrival earlier that day, or the wry smile after he’d introduced her to Link… The prince truly didn’t get enough credit sometimes. She wasn’t certain if King Dorephan was necessarily planning for these events, but it wouldn’t surprise if her if that were the case. She did hope that the King approved of the Hylian; if the fact he’d made it to the Domain or the way he’d used her were any testament, he would have both the drive and determination to aid them in appeasing Vah Ruta.

 

She wasn’t sure how long she was laying in the store room, only that eventually she worked her way to her feet. After a brief once-over to make sure the evidence of her acts was no longer apparent, she departed for her well-earned rest. As the tired secretary made her way to the sleeping pools, she spared only a single glance at the treasured statue of Hylia. Never realizing that the Goddesses’ eyes had witnessed her transgressions with the Hylian…

**Author's Note:**

> Laflat’s not really a character that I needed to confine to; I didn’t even realize she was the ‘grand secretary’ of the royal family until my third playthrough that’s meant to emulate the journey of this series. But the fact that I did discover it, coupled with realizing that the tower with the weapons is in the sight of the statue, bumped her up from the seventh encounter (one of the last) to the first (hence why I said there’s more entries in the pre-Ruta phase of the Domain compared to the Rito segment). I had to give her a little more flair, hence her silver headdress and cords that marks her as a servant of the royal family and describing her scales as scarlet compared to others. For the fact that every Hylian and Gerudo had unique designs, you’d think they could’ve done the same for the Zora, Goron, and to an extent the Rito (not going to knock them on Koroks; there has to be at least 1000 of those wooden imps in the game between the seeds, the flair in the forest, and the handful of named ones Link can interact with)…
> 
> Sidon…I like him. He’s a character you can’t help but appreciate, especially in how gung-ho he’s into supporting Link. In those respects, I can’t help but see him as being a great wingman, especially for someone that he idolizes and respects. Now some of you might object to this due to how blatantly Mipha was smitten with Link. To that I say be patient; one; this chapter was BEFORE Dorephan revealed the truth to Sidon, and two…well, a lot can change in 100 years and the next three chapters (since were stuck in the Domain) will be doing more to give a few hints. If that’s still not enough, I promise you that everything will be made clear by the time we get to the Zora Stars multi-chapter entry.
> 
> But anyway, we FINALLY got to Zora’s Domain after I kept forgetting or going off on tangents. So let’s talk Zoras; they’re tall, slippery, and cold to the touch. Proportionally speaking they have tiny legs and stupidly long arms; something that I will be using for some creative ideas going forward, and as I implied their intimate parts function a touch differently than the rest of the races. No I’m not going to do that ‘two dicks/vaginas’ thing that seems to be cropping up (yes I’m aware sharks have two dicks). That’s not even getting into the culture shift I will be working with as I go forward. Oh and like the Rito side, there will be some elements added to the canon game that help to flesh out the species, like mentioning Gyorgs.
> 
> That’s all for now.


End file.
